Ginger Love
by LunaLeeCP
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles of the pairing RoyxWally. Through times of love and jealousy and cuddle times! Review and let me know what you think. These two seriously need more love!
1. First Kiss

**I know I know I know! I'm starting yet another oneshot series but Roy/Wally...I-I can't resist xD these are also on my tumblr just in case you recognize them.**  
**I own nothing **

**Please enjoy and review prompts one word or phrases please...**

* * *

Their first kiss was needy, desperate and spontaneous. It all started with a fight over Wally's reckless behavior.

"Dammit Wally! I don't care about your speed healing!" Roy yelled at the redheaded boy that currently occupied the elder's couch, nursing a sprained ankle.

"Roy, relax. Everything worked out in the end. If there's something I can do to help a situation I'm going to do it." Wally responded standing up. Wally's calmness about the whole situation only infuriated Roy more.

"This whole self-sacrifice ideology you have is going to get you killed someday!" Roy continued to yell, trying to get his point across.

"If it's to protect my friends and family, then I'll gladly do whatever it takes."

Roy stalked forward inadvertently pushing Wally against the wall behind him. "Geez Wally! I get that your a hero, I really do but for once think of yourself!"

"Hello! Roy I do! I'm always thinking of the consequences and how much strain I put my body through."

Roy gritted his teeth, "That's not the point!"

Wally leaned forward and yelled back, utterly frustrated, "Then what is the point!?"

Roy grabbed his shoulders, and without thinking ahead of time, yelled "The point is I can't lose you!"

Silence overtook the room as the declaration shocked both boys. Their eyes widened simultaneously.  
"Roy...?" Wally muttered, he felt his heart rate speed up and a blush heat up his face.

Roy attempted to amend what he said, "I...I mean...Wally I uhm..." he made a split second decision. It was now or never. He pushed Wally into the wall when he crashed their lips together.

"Mmhmm!" Wally's failed attempt to speak rang out as he slowly melted into the embrace. His shock and confusion turned into pure bliss.  
Roy then heard a cross between a whimper and a moan. When they parted both were panting slightly from loss of air. Roy blushed when he took in Wally's appearance; the blushing face, bruised lips and panting was almost too much for the archer.

Wally tried to make sense of what had just happened, "Roy...you-"

"I'm sorry, Wally. I-I shouldn't have-" Wally's fingers cut Roy off as the young speedster looked up at him shyly.

"Me...?" Roy nodded, "You..."  
Wally smiled sweetly and a loving look took over his eyes. Roy blushed harder at the expression and Wally pulled him closer to reconnect their lips in a more loving, soft and passionate kiss.


	2. Cuddling

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Wally snuggled deeper into Roy's chest as the movie drone on, neither boy paying much attention to it.

Wally; because he fell asleep

Roy; because he was captivated by Wally.

He took in the younger boy's features. His beautiful, soft sun-kissed hair. The many freckles that covered his face, making him look younger than he was, which only added to his cuteness. Roy's favorite part of Wally was his eyes. The bright emerald green were so expressive, showing every emotion Wally would feel at the moment. They provided him with a look of innocence despite all of the pain Wally witnessed and subjected to all his life. His eyes had a certain spark to them that gave you hope in even the darkest of times.  
Suddenly the green eyes Roy loved so much were staring up at him.

Roy smiled, "Hey..."

Wally yawned, "Hi...what were you thinking about? You were like completely spaced out."

"You." Roy responded without missing a beat. Seeing a blush appear on his lover's face only widened his grin.

"You're such a cheese ball Roy."

"Only for you. Are you tired?"

"Mhmm." Wally mumbled. Roy reached forward and shut off the TV and promptly picked Wally up. Startled Wally squeaked and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck to stabilize himself.

Roy rolled his eyes, "You're such a girl, West."

"Sh-Shut up! I wasn't expecting to be picked up!" Roy's laughter could be heard as he walked them to the bedroom.


	3. Genderbent

**I am so on a roll with these! ^_^ **

**Enjoy, Review and Request!**  
**I own nothing**

* * *

The glare coming from Wally was actually quite chilling to the team, "I hate you all..."

Robin bit his lips to stop any laughter that could spill out, "Relax need to catch this guy and according to the case files you're his type."  
The team was currently tracking down a high level human trafficker. They were down to their last resort...live bait. Zantanna used her magic to transform Wally into a female. Wally now had long, volumious cherry red hair, her face was softer and her eyes popped with a bright emerald green. She wore a red off shoulder top, denim skirt and riding boot. In short she was gorgeous.

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about it..." Wally muttered, crossing her arms in defiance.

_'Speedy BO2'_

"What do you guys wan-" Roy asked when he suddenly saw the girl that resembled his boyfriend greatly. Wally's mouth gaped in embarrassment and shock, Roy was most definitely not supposed to see him like this.

Robin cackled, aware Roy would show up he was the one who called him in the first place. He strode forward, pushing a very reluctant Wally until she was only a few inches away from the archer, "Hey Roy! Say hello to Wally!"

Roy's mouth dropped, "Th-This is...you're Wally...? Damn Walls..." he gave a low whistle. Wally looked away and blushed profusely from all the attention her archer was giving her.

Wally muttered, "It-It's the only way to catch this crim."

Roy declared, "I'm coming."

Artemis cut in, "We're capable of taking care of ourselves. We don't need a babysitter."

Roy turned to her with a glare, "You're using _my_ speedster as bait, I'm coming. No discussion."  
As the team separated to prepare for the upcoming mission, Roy grabbed Wally's hand and dragged her to and isolated and deserted room. He held her close and kissed her roughly. And just like usual whenever they kissed Wally melted into the embrace.

"God Wally...you're gorgeous. Y-You better stay safe." he mumbled the last part in her ear. She cupped his face and touched their foreheads.

"Roy...of course I'll be safe. I have you to come back to." She kissed him softly, "I'll always come back to you."


	4. Jealousy part 1

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"I don't like her..." Wally seethed. Artemis chuckled at his obvious envy. Wally, Artemis and Roy were occupying an interrogation room with Cheshire tied up in a chair. Wally and Artemis leaned against the wall near the door while Roy questioned her about the League of Assassins. Cheshire didn't pay much attention to her sister or Wally, busy flirting with Red Arrow.

"Baywatch chill out. He's your archer, he ain't going anywhere anytime soon." Artemis said trying to calm him down. The entire team was well aware of how jealous Wally could get. They could handle happy Wally, upset Wally and even hyper Wally. But jealous Wally was scary, even to the league. Jealousy often lead to anger and angry Wally was cold and ruthless and just downright awful.

"Doesn't mean I like to watch her make googly eyes at him." Wally whispered harshly back.

"You know it's a shame a pretty girl like yourself is protecting them." Roy's husky voice rang out.  
Wally looked up in shock as he watched Roy flirt back with her.

"Wally..." Artemis called out but he left before she could reach out to him, slamming the door behind him.  
About 20 minutes later Roy had gathered all the information he needed. Roy left looking for his missing boyfriend, Artemis quickly caught up to him with a warning.

"Roy, you might want to give Wally a little space."

Roy looked perplexed, "What? why?"

"He saw you flirting with Cheshire, he wasn't happy."

"I wasn't flirting, I just played her game to get the info."

"That's not how he saw it."  
Roy sighed, he knew how jealous Wally could get. Roy had to find him quickly, he needed to fix this. He found his speedster playing video games with Robin. Roy quietly sat next to him, Robin glanced at them curiously but focused on the game. Wally hadn't even acknowledged his presence; uh-oh...that's a bad sign.

"Hey Walls." Roy said, he was blatantly ignored. When they finished the round, Wally stood up and stalked to the kitchen.

"Cold shoulder...ouch." Robin commented.

Roy rolled his eyes, "It's not a big deal. It won't last long." he stood up and walked over to Wally just as he finished eating a brownie. Roy grabbed him and pulled him close and leaned down to kiss him only to be met with...Wally's hand. Roy, shocked at this, let him go.

Wally's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Not. Now." And then he walked away to his bedroom.  
Roy's mouth dropped open.

"Dude...that was cold, especially for KF." Robin said nervously, seeing the exchange take place.  
Roy was silent, no matter what kinda fight they were in Wally NEVER denied Roy's affection specially with it being rare that Roy showed it in public. This was worse than Roy originally thought.


	5. Angry

**I don't own anything.**

**For the record I'm not hating on Artemis at all but she was the best candidate for this plotline**

* * *

She did it. Artemis actually pushed Roy over the edge. They were arguing as usual but Artemis was attacking his weak points. They were currently shooting arrows at each other while Robin and Megan hid nearby. Kaldur was in Atlantis and Conner was out with Sphere and Wolf, therefore guaranteeing their safety from the two livid archers. Wally had still not shown up.

"Your useless! I don't know what Ollie sees in you!" Roy yelled while flipping out of the way.

Artemis shot an arrow for every word she said, "Potential! Loyalty! Trust! None of which you ever had! No wonder he was quick to replace you! I don't see how he ever put up with you! He raised you and gave you a home and all you ever did was hate him!"

"Shut up brat! You don't know anything about me or my relationships!"

"I know it won't be long before Wally leaves you too!"

Roy froze in his tracks, "What?" his eyes widened, "You're a filthy liar!"

"Oh please! I see the way you treat him in public, you couldn't care less. I bet he can't wait to get rid of your sorry ass especially when he can do so much better than you!" Artemis said smugly, "Face it Roy. You're precious little boyfriend is going to leave you like everyone else and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Artemis! Enough!"

Both archers turned to see the speedster in question.

"KF!" Robin yelled out happily as he and Megan inched their way out in the open. Wally gave them a small smile in acknowledgement before turning back and fuming at Artemis.

He stalked forward and yelled, "I don't know what your problem is and frankly I don't care! But leave our relationship out of it! Our internal affairs are none of your business. Do me a favor and keep my name out of your mouth!" Artemis stayed silent, there's was something about Wally's anger that just froze anybody on the spot. When he was truly angry, it was scary and intimidating. He would cut deep and attack a person's insecurities; almost like he was a completely different person.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat! Just because you're Ollie's new protégé doesn't mean you're all that. Stop being so proud and get your head out of the clouds. You're acting like and egotistical, narcissistic pathetic whiney baby. Get! Over! It!" He finished.

Artemis stood still soaking in his words. Wally walked over to Roy and gently tugged on his arm, giving him a pleading look until he followed. Right before they disappeared into Wally's room they heard Robin mutter, "Defiantly not asterous."

Once Roy closed the door he was embraced by Wally.

"Don't listen to her...Roy, Ollie loves you. I love you. Iwouldneverleave becauseyou'reamazing andwonderfulanddon'tworryplease-" Wally was cut off from his rambling when Roy kissed him. He led them over to the bed and leaned Wally down until he was sprawled underneath Roy.

"I know Wally. I'm sorry."

Wally looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, "What are you sorry for?"

"For letting her get to me. I had a moment of doubt and she knew it. I should just automatically trust you, but I just got so-"

"Angry..." Wally finished for him. "I know. But for now Roy, just shut up and kiss me."

Roy smiled, "That I can do." he obliged and indulged his boyfriend's need for affection.


	6. Jealousy Part 2

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying these. But seriously I need more reviews like cause I don't know if I should just discontinue these or not cause there's not a lot of feedback. Anyway here's part 2 to Jealousy**

**Enjoy**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Roy followed after Wally. When he walked into Wally's room, the younger red-head was lying on his bed reading one of his many books. He climbed onto Wally's bed, "Wally?"

"Hm?"

"Can we talk?"

Wally's eyes glanced up, "About?"

Normally Wally would avoid talking about his feelings unless he was upset so Roy planned to make him mad.

"It's about your attitude."

"Excuse me?"

"For some reason you just have a really bad attitude and its pretty childish especially since you have no reason to be acting this way." Roy mentally winced already knowing he would explode.

"Are you serious!?" Wally yelled, slamming his book on his bedside table. He leaned forward into Roy's face. "You honestly think that!"

Roy resisted the urge to back down, he needed to know exactly what was going through Wally's head. He nodded.

Wally was seething, "You're an idiot Roy! You freaking flirted with her! Right in front of me too! Do I mean nothing? Am I just some fling until someone better comes along? I'm not going to be strung along! I've had enough pain to last _three _lifetimes; I don't need anymore. I'm sick and tired of being lied to and manipulated! Not anymore! I'm don-!" Wally was cut off when Roy lunged forward pinning him to the bed and connecting their mouths. Wally bucked upwards and moaned as Roy assaulted his mouth. Roy back up slightly for lack of air. As Wally panted, his head cleared out of its hazy state.

"You...asshole. I just told...you that I'm...done being used..."

Roy chuckled, "You're so stupid Wally."

Wally gave him an adorable confused look, "What?"

"I never realized how insecure you were in our relationship. Wally, I'm not using you or lying to you. I love you, I'm so deeply in love with you it hurts. I would do anything for you. I would give up anything as long as I get to keep you." Roy peppered his neck with kisses. Wally's face burned with the sweet words that Roy whispered.

"I..." Wally sighed, "I'm sorry. I should've trusted you more."

Roy leaned against Wally's forehead, "It's alright little roadrunner. I shouldn't have stooped so low to get information. I love you Wally."

Wally smiled brightly, "I love you too Roy." They spent the rest of the night in that room focusing on each other, on their love and how much they loved each other.

**(A/N they had lots of sex)**

* * *

**That ending doe . haha**

**Hope you liked it! **

**~Bri**


	7. 4 Word Drabbles

**Many people asked if I was continuing this and the answer is as long as I keep getting feedback about it I will! So here's a lil treat for those dedicated few! Another chapter!**  
**Enjoy!**  
**I don't own anything**

* * *

**Laughter**

Wally's laughter was so full of life and Roy loved it. It didn't even matter if Wally was laughing at his expense, it gave Roy butterflies every time he heard it. He couldn't help but smile when the beautiful sound reached his ears.

**Smile**

It didn't happen often but when Roy smiled; genuinely smiled, not a smirk or a grin but a real smile. It always made Wally blush. He had found no pattern as to what specifically made Roy smile and Roy wouldn't tell him either. Roy found it cute how Wally was determined to find a smile trigger. But Roy never would tell him that it was Wally himself that made Roy smile.

**Stress **

Wally had an ability to just know when Roy was stressed. On days like this he would force Roy to lie on his stomach, Wally would then straddle his lower back and massage Roy's back and shoulders. He enjoyed hearing moans of relaxation that would escape the older boy's mouth.

**Opposites **

Most people assumed that Roy and Wally wouldn't work out because they were, in the public's eye, complete opposites. When in fact that was why they were so good together. Wally helped Roy relax more made him happier and more outgoing. He taught him how to have fun and be more laid-back. Roy helped Wally act more mature, responsible and serious. He helped him realize his potential and how to slow down and appreciate small things in life.  
They brought out the best in each other; they, despite differences, were two halves of a whole.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Remember I need feedback, this chapter was to reward those who did!**

**Bye!**

**~Bri**


	8. Tumblr questions

**This chapter is a bit different. It's that thing where you send in a ship and you get information based off of questions pertaining to that pairing; it seemed pretty cool so I did one for our favorite gingers! I hope you guys like it now let's get on with it :)**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Who's more dominant in the bedroom?**

Roy. Not only for the fact that he's older and more experienced but because that's the way Wally likes it. Wally loves when Roy takes control because it's such a turn-on for him. When Roy looks right in his eyes Wally can see a million emotions swirling around in those gorgeous blue eyes but the most prominent on is love. Wally trusts Roy completely in those moments and Roy loves the chances he gets to prove his love without words.

**Who complains the most?**

Roy complains about petty stuff while Wally just goes with the flow. He'll complain about his neighbors, dumb criminals and even Ollie. While Wally will listen sometimes when it gets too annoying Wally will straddle Roy and pull him in a deep kiss. It's honestly the only thing that can effectively distract Roy.

**Who's the laziest?**

Wally is more lazy but only because he knows he has the speed to do whatever he needs to in a few seconds. Roy has a job and his vigilante life so he's used to being busy but will also enjoy the few days he has to be lazy.

**Who wakes up the earliest?**

Wally usually for two reasons:

1) He gets bad nightmares that wake him up.

2) He likes seeing Roy asleep; when Roy sleeps he's unguarded and loving. He'll tighten his hold on Wally and pull him closer, smiling as he does this and Wally adores being able to witness it.

**Who does the chores around the house?**

Wally does because he likes to contribute. Roy works and pays for everything and providing for a speedster can be expensive; with Wally in high school there's not much he can do so by doing various chores he feels like he's able to help out at least a little bit. Roy is aware of this and has also told Wally he doesn't have to help out but Roy also knows that it makes Wally happy so he doesn't stress about it too much.

**Who is more protective of the other?**

Roy is way more protective. Not everyone but some disapprove of their relationship and Roy desperately wants to prove himself. And because simply Roy loves Wally and wants to give him the best life possible. Roy is constantly trying to better himself even though Wally has expressed multiple times that he loves Roy the way he is and he doesn't need to prove anything or change himself.

**Who gets jealous the easiest?**

Most definitely Wally. Roy gets jealous occasionally but can hide it. However Wally is blunt and will show his jealousy easily. Roy constantly gets hit on by males and females alike (actually they both do) and Wally never hesitates to publicly advertise that Roy is _his_. Roy is easily entertained by this because usually Wally is laid back and relaxed but when his emotions get the better of him he is very expressive of it.

**A song for them?**

Roy's song for Wally is _'God gave me you.' _by Blake Shelton because it thoroughly explains how important Wally is to him.

Wally's song for Roy is _'Sometimes' _by Britney Spears because it explains his fears and insecurities about their relationship but also expresses how much Wally does love Roy and want to be with him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading more in depth about their relationship!**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	9. Attention

**Thanks everyone sooo much for the feedback! Keep it up and remember you can request oneshots as well!**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wally hummed in content as he settled himself on Roy's shoulder. The two lovebirds currently occupied Roy's couch and were watching movies on Netflix. Roy looked down at his boyfriend who had such a hold on him. Roy was surprised by how much Wally meant to him; when they first started dating it was awkward at times and strange. Roy trying too hard and Wally just being inexperienced but over time they fell into a comfortable routine.

Unconsciously Roy leaned down and kissed Wally's forehead, causing the younger to blush and beam, "What was that for?" He asked.

Roy blushed once his thoughts caught up with his actions, "I don't know, just felt like it." He responded trying to play it off and getting rid of his blush. Roy Harper did _not _blush! Or...he didn't use to until Wally came along.

Wally smiled at him, "You're such a goofball Roy."

Roy chuckled, "You must be rubbing off on me." Roy started playing around with Wally's hair as the younger redhead laid down, his head in Roy's lap.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm very impressionable."

Roy smirked, "Or you're a drug." Wally pulled Roy downward until he was practically laying on top.

"Tell me Roy...are you addicted?" Wally smirked playfully. It was times like this, when he had all of Roy's attention, that Wally enjoyed the most. Roy was always so distracted whether it was college or his job or being Red Arrow; but this, them, right now Roy was focused solely on him and that made Wally's heart soar.

"Rehab couldn't fix me." Roy responded as he was pulled downward into a soft but passionate kiss. Roy's hands slid underneath Wally's shirt making him shiver at the cool touch. "It's been so long Wally..." Roy mumbled as they separated.

"So long since what?" Wally asked confused.

"Since it's just been you and me...alone with no obligations...or people to bother us." Roy said.

Wally smiled sadly, "Yeah...I know. We never get to be together like this anymore."

Suddenly Roy broke out into a huge grin and yanked Wally upward until they both sat up on their knees. Wally's eyes widened and he yelped at the sudden change in their position. Roy held onto Wally's shoulders as he yelled out, "Wally let's go away!"

"Wait...what!?" Wally was shocked.

Roy's face continued to grin, "You and me let's go on a vacation! We'll go away for a week! No comms, no cell phones just you me and just us!"

Wally's face turned a brilliant red at the proposition, "Roy...I-I don't know I mean it's so sudden..." Wally winced not wanting to turn down his boyfriend when he seemed so excited for this but at the same time everything was (for once) moving to fast.

Roy cupped Wally's face, "Please Wally...I know its sudden but just think about it! A week away from everything, school, the team, your parents. Just us! We could use Ollie's cabin up in the mountain. Seclusion, isolation we don't have to worry about anything!"

Wally bit his lip in thought and took a deep breath. Looking at his boyfriend he realized how much both of them needed this, time away to be together, "Yes."

"Yes?"

Wally laughed, "Yes! Let's do it!"

Roy pinned Wally down on the couch again and started kissing him intensely, Wally moaned into his mouth when Roy's tongue slid inside. When they finally broke apart Wally chuckled, "Roy...we should pack."

Roy kissed him again, "Yea we will. But first there's a few things we have to do..." he said slyly.

Wally smirked deviously, "Oh yea...like what?"

"Let me show you." Roy said before he started to assault Wally's mouth and neck with kisses and light bites.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	10. Comfort

**Oh my god I have so many stories I need to update **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Roy felt his eyes open when he was disturbed from sleep. His eyes wandered over to the alarm clock nearby it read 3:23 am. Roy groaned in annoyance, the first thing he heard was the pounding rain against his window and the harsh wind rattling his building. The second thing he heard was a near silent whimpering coming from next to him. He looked down and saw Wally. His boyfriend's face was scrunched lightly and curled in closer to Roy's body seeking warmth and comfort. Roy was confused until another lightening strike the thunder boomed and Wally flinched and whimpered again.

Roy's eyes widened and gently shook Wally awake, "Wally, babe come on. Wake up."

Wally startled sat up straight gasping for breath. He looked over and saw Roy staring at him in concern, "Roy...?"

Roy smiled gently, "Did you have another nightmare?"

Wally blushed, "T-The storm reminds of _that _night."

Roy nodded not needing anymore of an explanation than that. He pulled Wally down and tucked him deeply into Roy's chest while caressing circles on Wally's back. "Shh...it's okay Walls...I'm here. You're safe here, you're safe with me."

Wally clutched onto Roy's shirt, "I-I know..."

Roy kissed his forehead, "It's okay to be afraid you know."

Wally looked up at him, "When I'm with you I'm not afraid...not anymore."

Roy kissed him sweetly, "Good you don't have to be scared, I'll never let anyone hurt you...never again."

Wally fell asleep knowing Roy would be there when he woke up, Roy would always be there. He was always protecting him.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short this was a very impromptu chapter and I didn't give it too much thought just typed it up while waiting for my ride home so I hope you guys still like it!**

**Review**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	11. Playful

**Here I am with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying these lol I haven't gotten reviews in awhile so I'm not sure. And seriously request some more stuff cause I'm starting to run out of ideas**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"Wally!" Roy's voice echoed throughout the cave. Robin, Megan and Wally were in the living room occupying the couch. As soon as they heard Roy's shout Wally instantly started laughing.

Robin snickered, "Wally. What did you do?"

Roy stormed in and once he did they could clearly see exactly what Wally had done. For the past few months Roy had been letting his hair grow out. A few hours ago he had longish shaggy red hair that reached his ears and now Roy was sporting a buzz cut courtesy of a mischievous Kid Flash. Robin bursted into full-blown laughter with Wally while Megan covered her mouth chuckling alongside her two friends.

Roy growled, "Come here squirt!" Wally yelped, jumped up from his seat and ran off normal speed, laughing as Roy chased him. They ran down one of the many hallways.

Megan giggled, "They're so cute!"

Robin replied, mocking the voice of a snotty preppy girl, "Oh yes! They're just darling!" Both teens started to crack up some more.

Meanwhile down the hallway Wally kept running, eventually Roy lunged forward and grabbed ahold of Wally's waist and they went tumbling down. When they finally came to a stop Wally was sprawled out beneath Roy. The older redhead pinned the other to the ground in order to keep him still.

"Hi Roy! What's up?" Wally said cheekily.

Roy blushed due to the fact that his extremely attractive, extremely playful tease of a boyfriend was currently underneath him in a very compromising position while smirking at him and giving him _those _eyes. Roy mentally shook his head and focused on the problem of the moment he growled again, "What's up? What's up!? What did you do to me!?"

Wally's eyes softened and his smirk turned into a gentle smile, "Isn't it obvious? I gave you a haircut."

Roy's glare softened after seeing the pure joy radiating from his boyfriend but, Wally wasn't getting away with it that easily. Roy stretched Wally's arms way above his head and kissed him roughly. Wally moaned into his mouth and once he did Roy pulled away and started to suck on Wally's neck, his moans turned to full blown out whimpers. As soon as Roy was positive Wally was putty in his hands he pulled away ceasing contact immediately. Wally raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Roy caught onto the silent question, "Punishment for the hair cut." He answered.

Wally pouted, "Damn tease..." He then smiled, "But defiantly worth it." Wally pulled his hands free then proceeded to feel up Roy's head softly massaging it, "I like a buzz cut on you. I-It's kinda...hot." Wally admitted blushing.

Roy smirked, "It is?"

Wally smirked as well, "Oh yea. Totally attractive." His blush growing redder by the second as he pulled Roy down for another heated kiss. When Roy first saw in the mirror his hair cut he wasn't too happy but if this was the result he could learn to love it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	12. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE

**This chapter...please don't murder me TT~TT**

**Enjoy**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Wally hummed in content as he snuggled closer to Roy, as the older redhead tightened his hold on his speedster. They were currently laying against a tree on a hill overlooking the entire city. In the nighttime with the stars the world looked so at peace. Roy looked down at him and smiled at him while kissing his temple. Wally closed his eyes leaning into the kiss.

Wally muttered, "I wish it could be like this forever."

Roy hummed in response, "Me too. This is perfect. Right here. You and me. This moment. It feels like nothing can ever go wrong. That we're not in danger every single minute." He finished with a chuckle at the end.

"Roy...I don't thing I could ever handle losing you...it would kill me." Wally said looking up at the archer. His eyes tearing up at the simple thought of losing Roy.

"Don't worry Wally. As long as you stay here with me you won't have to be alone."

_"Wal...ly..."_

Wally's head picked up at a distant sound, "D-Did you hear that?"

"What?" Roy asked confused.

"I-I'm not exactly sure..."

"_Wally..."_

_"_That! Someone's calling my name...?" Wally said confused, no one knew they were up there, it was their private spot not even Batman knew about.

Roy ignored it, "Just forget about it."

_"Wally."_ The voice steadily became louder and firmer as time went on.

"Roy, something's not right. Aren't you worried?" Wally asked, it was unusual for Roy to just write stuff off.

Roy chuckled, kissing Wally's neck, "The only thing I'm worried about is why my boyfriend's being neglectful." Roy mock pouted. Wally moaned slightly to the slight bites his neck received.

_"Wally!" _The voice yelled.

Wally jumped at how loud it sounded, he looked around for its source but found none. Which was highly unusual especially since it sounded right in his ear.

"Forget about it babe..." Roy muttered as he looked at Wally with sad eyes.

"Roy? Wh-What's wrong?" Wally asked. Roy stood them up and hugged Wally close.

"Wally please remember. I will always love you."

"Roy you're scaring me. Just talk to me. What's going on?" Wally asked, Roy was acting _off _and it unnerved him. Something wasn't right. Suddenly a bright white light enveloped the entire landscape. Soon Roy starting to fade, "Roy!?"

"Wally, don't dwell on the past and move forward...but never forget." Roy faded from existence as white overtook Wally's eyes.

_"WALLY!"_

Wally sat up gasping, tears stained his face and the pillow he was hugging was soaked.

"Wally breath."

Wally looked up at the voice that was speaking to him, "Dick?"

"Hey buddy, you're okay it's okay now." Dick said soothingly with relief swimming in his baby blue eyes.

"Dick what happened?" He looked around his apartment searching for Roy, "Where's Roy at?"

Dick's eyebrows narrowed in confusion and then sadness, "Wally...Roy's...not here." Dick seemed hesitant to tell Wally the truth.

"Dick? Where is he? Is he coming back?"

Dick's eyes took on a sympathetic look, "Wally...Roy passed away remember? He OD'd on heroin last month..."

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I was looking up OTP prompts and I found this one and I just...I'm sorry. You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write this like I'm legit trying to just not burst into tears like the amount of sadness I feel while writing this is unbearable. So again I'm sorry but at the same time I hope you liked this chapter**

**I'm going to go sob in a dark corner now**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	13. Reassurance

**Here's another chapter! I hope you all like it!**

**I own nothing**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Warning: A few curse words and I feel like a lot of OOCness**

* * *

It was late when Roy heard the knocking, when he opened the door he saw Wally standing there, his green eyes were clouded over with unshed tears.

"Wally? What are you doing here so late?" Roy said gently.

Wally shrugged, "I just kinda wanted to see you..." Roy blinked and let him in, Wally walked over to the couch and sat down in a protective position, pulling his knees into his chest. Roy quickly made his way over to his boyfriend.

"Wally?"

"Hm?"

"What happened?" Roy asked in a firm and authoritive tone.

"It's nothing...I-I just..." Wally trailed off.

Roy, as gentle as ever, asked "You just...what?"

Wally mumbled, "I just had another nightmare."

Immediately Roy's eyes softened, "Oh Wally...come here." He wrapped the other boy into a tight and loving embrace, "Tell me about it." Roy was fully aware of Wally's '_strained relationship' _with his parents.

"I-I was back...in that damn closet. It was so suffocating and it just kept getting smaller and smaller. I-I couldn't breathe or even move. A-And he just kept laughing at me and calling me weak and stupid and worthless-!"

"Wally! Calm down and breathe!" Roy said, concern taking over. During his rant Wally started to hyperventilate and vibrate slightly due to anxiety. Wally consciously slowed himself down.

"I'm sorry. It's just-I can't do it anymore." Wally apologized.

"Do what?" Roy asked warily.

"Be so damn happy all the time!" Wally said frustratingly, "I'm sick of pretending like I'm fine, pretending that I'm not worthless!" Wally's head slumped downward as he stared at his shoes.

"Wally."

"..."

"Wally look at me!" Roy growled, he grabbed Wally's chin and forced him to look into Roy's deep blue eyes. "Wally, you are _not _worthless. You are the smartest, sweetest, funniest, most charming person I know." Wally snorted disbelievingly.

Roy narrowed his eyes, "Wally, you're so smart it gives me a headache. Hell! Your IQ is like 185. Your so sweet and charming you have the entire JL wrapped around your finger. There are so many wonderful things about you, so many things _I _love about you, I'll even tell you exactly what they are. I love the cheesy pick-up lines you use on me even though you don't need too, they're adorable and I swear if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it and leave you sex-less for a month! I love how caring and selfless you are, always worrying about someone else and putting their needs in front of your own. I love how dorky and goofy you are. I love your smile, it can light up an entire room and is so infectious. I love your hair and the adorable shade of red it is also at how soft it is. I love your freckles they just add to your adorableness. I love your eyes, they're such a vibrant shade of green. I love your laugh and how much it's filled with joy. I love the cute noises you make and your facial expressions. I love your weird quirks. The point is I love _you _and I don't want you any other way."

Wally was stunned into silence, he had no idea Roy loved him so much. Wally felt his eyes tear up from Roy's speech. When Roy noticed his tears he mentally panicked. Maybe he shouldn't have said all that, maybe it was too soon, maybe things were moving too fast for Wally, maybe he just scared him off. maybe-

Roy's mental panic was subdued when Wally kissed him, softly and sweetly. When he pulled away he was beaming and leaned his forehead against Roy's. Wally's eyes were soft and filled with love, "Roy...I-I don't even know what to say. Just...thank you."

Roy's voice whispered, "For what?"

Wally whispered back, "For...believing in me, for having faith in me even when I don't. For being there for me, for loving me. For...everything."

Roy felt a smile creep onto his face, "I know I'm not the ideal boyfriend but I do love you and I'll always be here for you."

Wally's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, "Not the ideal boyfriend...? Roy what are you talking about? You're everything I could ever want and more, I love you. I don't care what anyone says. Roy I fell in love with you way before we started dating and nothing will change that."

Roy pulled Wally in for another kiss, nothing else mattered. No abusive parents, no nightmares, no insecurities, no judgment, just them. Just two people who loved each other more than life itself.

* * *

**Awwww! These two give me giggles and make me so happy lmao **

**Remember to please review**

**I hope you liked it**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	14. Be nice

**Hey I want to thank everyone who's been enjoying this little series it makes me soo happy especially with these two as my OTP! Anyway this chapter was requested by narutogoldylocks**

**This chapter is a bit more smutty than the others so just beware.**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

* * *

_'This absolutely sucks!'_ Wally thought to himself as he ran down the street with other civilians. He was on his way to his and Roy's shared apartment from his college when suddenly it started to downpour. Wally ran at normal speed because for one he was among civilians and secondly..._rain sucked _when running. Wally didn't have the traction like his mentor did, he slid everywhere and in rain it was 1,000x worse. Finally their apartment came into view and when Wally burst inside he let out a sigh of relief; when Wally burst the door open Roy flinched and looked over at his boyfriend...and started laughing.

Wally gave him a death glare, "What are you laughing at!?"

Roy stood up to grab a towel and chucked it at Wally, "What the hell happened to you?"

Wally's face deadpanned, "Oh I don't know it might have something to do with the freaking tsunami outside!" Wally quickly stripped of his soaked shirt and unbeknownst to him Roy's eyes traveled over his lover's bare stomach taking in the sight of his well-toned abs. Wally dried his hair with the towel and as he slipped the towel off he felt Roy rush up and kiss him. Biting on his lower tongue Roy abused his mouth, slipping his tongue inside as they wrestled for dominance. When Wally opened his eyes he found himself on the ground with Roy hovering over him, "A bit turned on babe?"

"With a boyfriend a hot as you its hard not to be." Roy huskily said in his ear effectively making Wally shudder. Roy pulled back and took in his boyfriend's appearance. He chuckled, "You're a mess."

Wally gently nudged Roy's erection with his knee and was inwardly pleased with the groan that slipped from Roy's mouth, "Better be nice Roy-boy. I'm the one who can either make you feel real good or be in pain and have to deal with a very cold shower." He smirked as a blush overtook Roy's face. "Which will it be?" Wally asked tilting his head slightly giving him _the _eyes.

Roy kissed his neck, "Oh. I'm sorry your highness. You're a _hot _mess."

Wally smirked, "That's better, now where were we?"

Roy snorted, "You were effectively seducing me...exactly where did you learn to do that, last time I checked I was in control."

Wally whispered in his ear, "You'd be surprised at the things I learned over the years while dating you."

"You know Walls...you could always _show_ me."

Wally quickly flipped them over, grabbed Roy's wrists and started kissing him, nipping and outright biting him.

"Ohh~...god Wally..." Roy moaned as Wally marked him.

"Wow Roy...I didn't realize how _sensitive _you were." Wally smirked devilishly.

Roy growled, "Be nice West...and maybe I'll be nice right back."

Wally whispered lowly, "What if I _don't want _you to be nice?" Roy felt his heart rate speed up as he pulled Wally in for another heated kiss.

The storm and wet clothes were abandoned in favor of _experiments _the rest of the night.

* * *

**Oh god...what the heck did I just write? I don't even know, it was like pointless dirty talk haha anyway...uhm well...**

**REVIEW!**

**I hope you liked this weird chapter**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	15. Permission

**Here's another chapter for you wonderful followers**

**I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Roy sat nervously on the leather couch as the man across from him scrutinized him. Judging him from every angle possible, the older man's eyes widened once Roy's words fully registered.

"Y-You want to what?" Barry asked. Yes, Roy was currently in Barry Allen's living room.

Roy braced himself and looked straight into Barry's blue eyes, "I-I want to date Wally."

Barry took a deep breath, "Roy...you have romantic feelings towards my nephew?"

"Yes." Roy's firm voice rang out. He fiddled with his hands subtly rubbing them together, unconsciously showcasing his nervousness.

Barry leaned forward, "How long?"

Roy blinked and looked down avoiding eye contact, "Uhm...I'm not exactly sure but for awhile I think."

"I've known..." Barry said.

Roy looked up, "Yo-you've what!?"

Barry smiled slightly, "I notice details so I've noticed little things like the way your eyes light up around him, how you smile more, how a lot more open and affectionate you are when he's close by."

Roy looked up in shock, "I-It was that obvious?"

Barry nodded, "Yea, now back to the matter at hand...I approve."

Roy smiled, looking hopeful "You do?"

"Yes as you probably know, I tend to be a bit protective over Wally but if anyone were to date him, I'm glad it will be you. Roy, I've known you since you were little and you and Wally have always been good friends. You always protected him and took care of him. I trust you with him." Barry said while smiling at the hopeful teen.

"Thank you." Roy said softly.

"But!" Barry said, a dark warning tone took over, "If you ever do hurt my kid, it'll be the last thing you ever do. Don't use him, hurt him, take advantage of him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Roy said slightly afraid.

"Good, now go on." Barry said while smiling at the boy again. Once Roy left Barry shouted, "Okay Wally...come on out."

A red-headed teen came out from the corner smirking, "How'd you know?"

"You've lived with me for years kid, I know you. So, how did I do?" Barry asked while opening his arms.

Wally rushed into them, hugging his uncle close, "You did great, thanks uncle Barry."

"Your welcome Wally...but seriously if he ever hurts you he'll be answering to me."

"Uncle Barry! Stop threatening my boyfriend." Wally whined chuckling.

Barry held his nephew realizing how quickly his kid was growing up. He had to hold onto these years as much as he could before Wally grew up too much, but Barry was glad that his favorite nephew was going to be in good hands.

* * *

**I think this was kinda bad but still kinda cute. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	16. Reassurance part 2

**I'm sorry it's been so long but now I'm officially on summer break, so I should be able to update a lot more :)**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everytime he and Wally were together, he could hear whispers. Whispers of how much of a screw up he was, how ungrateful he was, how far he had fallen off the right track, whispers of how could Wally be with him. Roy knew he wasn't perfect, but he still tried. Just because he was a superhero didn't mean he couldn't make mistakes he was still human for god sakes. Roy knew people disagreed with his relationship with Wally, they thought he was a bad influence on the speedster. And legally speaking it was wrong, Roy was 18 and Wally was 16 when they got together. Some people thought that Roy took advantage of the younger teen but that wasn't true, in fact it was _Roy _who wanted to wait until they consummated their relationship.

Wally noticed. He noticed how Roy would suddenly tense up when people whispered about them. Wally knew about Roy's insecurities before he even told him. Wally knew Roy made mistakes but who didn't? He didn't care about the negatives but focused on the positives and frankly he was sick and tired of people nagging Roy about dating him. Wally honestly didn't care what people thought but he knew Roy did.

"Roy." Wally said as he and Roy walked into a JL meeting, he already saw looks of distrust directed towards Roy.

Roy turned towards the speedster, "Yeah?" Roy asked somewhat depressed.

Wally kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you."

Wally was rewarded with light returning to Roy's eyes as the older redhead smiled at him, "...I love you too." Roy gave him a chaste kiss to the lips.

Wally noticed that Roy walked with a lot more confidence than he did before and was surprised to see how much his boyfriend needed reassurance. But he enjoyed being depended on by Roy. Wally knew he was important to Roy but never realized how much until that moment.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I didn't really think this one through. I think I kinda failed this one but you tell me what you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed?**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	17. Imagine Your OTP

**Gomen'nasai-Gomen'nasai-Gomen'nasai!**

**Please don't kill me but uh...I don't really have an excuse for not updating...I don't have a job, I'm also not in school anymore I'm basically just a live-in nanny for my mom now without the pay haha ^_^" But I'm so sorry I kinda got lazy and then lost motivation, there were a few times I wanted to update but my muse kinda just abandoned me and I lost any motivation to do anything for this. BUT! I was on facebook today and saw an 'Imagine your OTP' and I couldn't resist. Another excuse might be that I have been involved in the Creepypasta Fandom because OMG! But anyway I'm sure you didn't click on this chapter to hear "read?" me ramble so lets just get on with it.**

**Again, Gomen'nasai.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Roy rose up quickly in bed gasping for breath as his hands flew to his throat trying to convince his brain that he could indeed _breathe_, that he wasn't in the middle of a burning forest as he watched his father's skin melt off the bone. _It isn't real! _He yelled at himself. Wally was stirred by the sudden movement as he awoke to see Roy having a panic attack, Wally's eyes widened and he muttered, "Shit..." He quickly got up and moved to sit in front of his boyfriend, he grabbed Roy's face gently.

"Roy...Roy look at me!" Wally demanded in a strong voice. Soon enough Roy's deep blue eyes focused on the speedster. "It isn't real Roy. Look at me I'm real, I'm right here. Please come back to me, I need you."

Suddenly Roy grabbed Wally in a tight hug and whispered, "I-I know...I know. I'm sorry Wally...just a nightmare." Every so often the nightmares plagued him but with Wally next to him it was getting easier and easier to move past the trauma he faced as a child.

Wally hugged him back and pulled them down to lay down, he slowly pulled from the hug. "Don't be sorry, silly. There's nothing to be sorry about." He gently bumped noses with the older redhead as they smiled at each other.

They laid there in complete silence, legs tangled, sheets half on, half off, foreheads touching and staring into each others eyes. They smiled at the pure bliss they felt just being in each others' arms. The complete innocence that just filled their bedroom was overwhelming but very welcomed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until Wally's face twisted and he sneezed loudly causing Roy to fall off the bed in shock and surprise. Wally's eyes widened as he bawled his eyes out laughing.

Roy looked at him unamused and raised an eyebrow. "Oh shut it Walls!" He threw a pillow at Wally which made_ him_ fall out of bed. They looked at each other for a moment before both of them just laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. Roy rested his elbows on the mattress and cradled his head as he stared lovingly at Wally.

"I love you, Wally."

Wally ceased his laughter and stared at Roy, his shock soon turned into mirroring Roy's loving expression, "I love you too Roy." The room turned silent as the two boys just stared lovingly into in each others eyes from their positions on opposite sides of the bed. Soft smiles graced their faces as they stared at their loved one. In that single moment everything felt perfect, everything was right with the world.

* * *

**I hope you can forgive for being such an incompetent writer. If I get some more prompts that just scream Roy/Wally I might be able to update a lot more. But I'm still sorry. And I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I'll be back I promise!**

**Bye!**

**~Bri**


End file.
